La Nouvelle Vie de Bella
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: Il m'a lâchement abandonnée il y a cinq ans et il n'est jamais revenu. Pourquoi donc vivre ? J'ai perdu espoir de le revoir autre part que dans mes cauchemars. Mais je ne suis pas humaine et je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie naïve comme il le souhaitait. Mais ça ne me gênais pas, je vais faire la rencontre de personnes incroyables. Et eux m'aideront à l'oublier...
1. Prologue

La Nouvelle Vie de Bella

Prologue

Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il était partit, me laissant dans un désespoir total. J'avais même essayé de me suicider mais en vain. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais jamais été humaine et il était difficile pour moi de mourir en me jetant d'une falaise en espérant que les rochers m'embrochent.

Je m'étais transformée avant, parce que je me sentais mal et que mon corps n'avait pas supporté le danger. C'était pour ça que maintenant, je me tenais devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, un couteau de cuisine entre les mains. Tout serait finit dans quelques minutes. Plus d'hallucinations, plus de cauchemars chaque nuits. Je ne verrais plus les visages inquiets de mes proches, Charlie, Jacob, Angela. Ma mère n'aurait plus à se ronger la santé pour moi alors qu'elle devait profiter de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Je n'avais pas de regrets. Je m'entaillai les veines puis attendis d'être assez faible pour m'effondrer au moment où mes jambes ne purent plus supporter mon poids. Je patientais en regardant la flaque de mon sang s'agrandir.

Brusquement, j'entendis mon nom être crié par une voix grave que je reconnus.

« Bella ! Accroche-toi, l'ambulance arrive, cria Jacob en enroulant des serviettes mes poignets.

_Laisse-moi mourir, lui intimai-je en soufflant.

_Non, je refuse que tu meures.

_S'il te plaît, Jacob, soufflai-je. »

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je voulais m'endormir. Dormir pour l'éternité, ne plus sentir ce trou dans ma poitrine…

J'entendais toujours la voix de mon meilleur ami m'ordonner de ne pas m'endormir mais je n'en tins pas compte. Plus je me laissais aller, plus se faisait lointaine la voix de mon loup.

Au moment où la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre, je crus sentir que mon âme s'envolait et je perdis conscience sous les cris affolés de Jack.

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu !**_

_**Bella est-elle morte ou pas ? Telle est la question !**_

_**En tout cas, faites-moi savoir si vous vous voulez le chapitre 1 !**_

_**Cependant, je risque de ne pas poster toutes les semaines car j'ai des examens à passer !**_

_**Merci de comprendre.**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	2. Chapitre 1, Le Départ

**Chapitre 1**

**Le Départ**

Il faisait noir, le néant m'entourait. Rien ne me parvenait, aucune odeur, aucun son. Et je ne voyais rien. Etais-je morte ? J'espérais que oui. Soudainement, j'entendis des bourdonnements. Ensuite, des mots :

«…Rien à faire ici…Repart…Sangsue… »

Puis, mes poignets me firent mal. Je soufflais mentalement. Je n'étais pas morte, je ressentais la douleur et j'entendais une voix. Brusquement, j'ouvris mes yeux puis les referma aussitôt, la lumière venait de m'agresser. La pièce où je me trouvais était trop éclairée.

Ensuite, plus doucement, je soulevais mes paupières et tombai sur les visages inquiets de Charlie et Jacob. Merde, maintenant, ils n'allaient plus me lâcher d'une semelle. Au pire, mon père me renverrait à Phoenix. De cette manière, je pourrais me suicider sans que Renée le remarque puisqu'elle était toujours en voyage avec Phil.

D'une toute petite voix, je demandai à mon père :

« Tu vas me renvoyer à Phoenix ?

_Non, ta mère ne pourrait pas vérifier que tu ne fasses pas de mal. »

Mince, il avait compris. Subitement, une paire de bras m'entoura. Et Jacob me dit :

« Ne nous fais plus jamais ça, Bell's. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur et ne parlons pas de Charlie. »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Soudainement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un médecin. Il m'examina puis dit que je serais en mesure de partir dès que Charlie l'aurait autorisé. Mon père alla donc signer les papiers, me laissant seule avec Jack. Puis les mots que j'avais entendus quand je dormais me revinrent en mémoire. Je me décidai à interroger mon meilleur ami :

« Jack.

_Ouaip ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai entendu dire « Sangsue » ?

_Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bégaya-t-il.

_Tu mens aussi bien que moi, ironisai-je.

_D'accord mais promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'insensé. »

Je restai figée, ces paroles ressemblaient étrangement aux SIENNES et cela me faisait horriblement mal. Je refoulai mes larmes et acquiesçait.

« Bon, une femelle vampire est venue. Elle disait te connaître.

_Ne me dis pas que ce sont EUX ?!

_Non, je l'aurai reconnu. Cette vampire était rousse.

_Victoria…soufflai-je avec effroi.

_Qui ?

_Il a tué son compagnon et elle nous avait prévenus qu'elle se vengera. »

Jacob hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement compris qui était ce « Il ». Je soufflai. Si Victoria était à ma poursuite, je me devais de partir pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attaque à ma famille. Je défis la couverture puis regarda mes poignets et sentis une légère douleur au crâne. Mon meilleur ami vit mon trouble et m'expliqua :

« Quand tu es tombé, ton crâne a heurté le sol, tu as eu une légère commotion mais tout va bien maintenant. »

J'enlevai les bandages de mes poignets alors que Jacob s'énervai :

« Arrête où je te jure que je t'attache au lit.

_Je vais juste soigner mes blessures alors calme-toi.

_Quoi ? »

Sans lui répondre, je passai ma main sur un de mes poignets puis de l'eau jaillit de main pour se poser sur la blessure. Cette dernière se referma en quelques secondes. Je refis la même action avec l'autre poignet. Puis je mis mes deux mains sur mon crâne et l'eau guérit cette commotion. Tout ça sous les yeux interloqués de Jack. Celui-ci se remit à bégayer :

« Tu-tu es u-une si-sirène ? »

Je fus surprise, comment pouvait-il avoir découvert mon secret juste en me voyant manipuler l'eau ?

« Comment as-tu su ?

_Les Quileutes ont aussi des légendes sur vous et ce pouvoir était cité.

_Je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire.

_T'inquiètes, ce sera comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre secret. »

Je fis un maigre sourire. Puis Jack s'enquit :

« Tes parents, ils savent ?

_Non, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris ce que j'étais parce qu'elle était comme moi. Elle était la mère de mon père alors elle m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui pouvaient être des sirènes.

_Je vois. Mais, quand je te traînais à la piscine, tu ne t'es jamais transformée.

_Contrairement aux légendes, les sirènes ne se transforment pas contre leur gré au contact de l'eau. C'est à nous de le décider, si nous ne voulons pas alors nous ne deviendrons pas des sirènes. Et quand je sortais avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il est peur de moi alors j'ai refoulé mes pouvoirs.

_Tu as fait ça pour cet enfoiré ?! grogna Jacob.

_Jack…

_Tu te renies pour un mec comme lui ?! Il ne te mérite pas !

_Jacob ne t'énerve pas… »

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père qui lui dit :

« C'est vrai Jacob, si tu te transformerais là, ce ne serait pas très bien.

_Bien, Charlie. »

Puis un blanc s'en suivit.

D'où savait-il la véritable nature de Jacob ?

« Oui, je suis au courant que Jacob est un loup garou et que toi, chérie, tu es une sirène comme ma mère.

_Mais, je croyais que…

_Je suis le meilleur ami de Bill alors il m'a dit tout dit sur les Quileutes et quand ta grand-mère est morte, elle m'a tout avoué dans une lettre. »

D'un côté, j'étais soulagée qu'il sache pour moi et qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté. Et de l'autre, j'étais surprise qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour les Cullen, Bill aurait omit de lui parler des vampires ?

« D'ailleurs, il a laissé entendre que vous n'étiez pas les seuls êtres surnaturels. Les Cullen sont des vampires, c'est ça ?

_Vous êtes aussi perspicace que votre fille, Charlie, sourit Jacob.

_Alors, j'ai juste. »

Mon père se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Je ne vais pas te punir ou t'enfoncer parce que tu es sortie avec un vampire, tu es déjà dans un sale état.

_Merci, papa. »

Je réfléchis longuement. Maintenant que Charlie était au courant de tout, je pouvais lui expliquer que je partais.

« Papa, il y a une vampire qui me pourchasse, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir pour éviter qu'elle ne vous fasse du mal.

_Bella, la meute ait là pour te défendre, contra Jacob.

_Je sais mais on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable, imagine qu'elle prend en otage papa, tu ne pourrais rien faire. »

Jack ne trouva rien à redire. C'était décidé, dès que je sortirai de l'hôpital, je disparaîtrais.

Charlie s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras et me souffla :

« Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, soufflai-je en me retenant de pleurer. »

Il se releva et essuya une larme solitaire. Je me relevais puis une infirmière arriva et me dit que je pouvais à présent partir. Mon père me donna un sac de vêtements et j'allai dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je portais un simple jean avec un pull noir et des converses de la même couleur. Charlie nous ramena, Jack et moi, à la maison puis je préparais un sac où je mis quelques vêtements, mes livres préférés et d'autres affaires qui m'eurent l'air indispensable. Je descendis et regardai les deux hommes de ma vie.

Il était l'heure de faire des adieux.

Je pris mon père dans mes bras, le remerciait pour tous ce qu'il avait fait et m'excusai pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es ma fille, je braverai tous les obstacles pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse. Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose.

_Sur la tombe de grand-mère, renchéris-je.

_Promets-moi que tu n'essayeras pas de te tuer. »

J'eus un temps d'hésitation puis je me résolu et dit :

« Je promets sur la tombe de grand-mère que je ne tenterai pas de me tuer.

_Merci, me répondit mon père en resserrant notre étreinte. »

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire puis me tournai vers Jacob. De tous, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert de ma dépression. Il était amoureux de moi et me voyait me morfondre pour un autre. Quelques fois, pendant ses rondes en tant que loup, il m'entendait gémir dans mon sommeil. Il savait que je faisais des cauchemars à cause de LUI. Jack me colla contre son torse bouillant et me souffla :

« Prends soin de toi et au moindre problème appelle-moi.

_Promis. »

Il m'embrassa la tempe puis je sortis. Je pris ma vieille camionnette et partis. Je voulais sortir le plus rapidement de cette ville empreint de souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

Cela devait faire des heures que je roulais. Je dû m'arrêter pour mettre de l'essence, j'étais majeur, Charlie m'avait donné ma carte bleue et j'avais tout fait pour économiser le plus d'argent possible. Après ceci, je décidai de me garer à la station-service du coin. J'y achetai de l'eau et un sandwich. Quand j'eus déposais le tout dans ma camionnette, j'entendis un cri qu'aucun humain ne put entendre. C'était celui d'un dauphin puis je pus sortir l'odeur d'un lac. Bizarre, un dauphin dans un lac…Je décidai d'aller y jeter un œil. Je m'enfonçais donc dans la forêt.

En arrivant, le dauphin m'appela et me dit :

_« Il y a un corps, je sens sa douleur. Je tends supplie, fais quelque chose !_

__Je m'en occupe. »_

Il eut l'air rassuré puis je vis le dit corps. Je sentis son odeur. Une humaine mais…Elle était en train de se transformer en vampire ! Je partis en courant vers ma camionnette. J'y entrai et la conduisit en essayant de me rapprocher le plus possible du lac. Je réussis à arriver à quelques mètres du lac puis sortit du véhicule. J'allai chercher l'humaine puis la portait sur mon dos et la déposai sur la banquette arrière. Je rassurai rapidement le dauphin puis démarrai ma camionnette, je devais trouver un endroit éloigné où je pourrais trouver du sang. Enfin, surtout pour empêcher le nouveau-né de tuer la première personne qu'il croiserait.

Je roulais le plus loin possible. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que l'humaine s'était fait mordre.

On était maintenant la nuit. J'avais décidé d'aller au Canada, plusieurs kilomètres me séparaient de ce pays. Apparemment, le venin était au milieu du chemin pour transformer la jeune fille. Son cœur battait très rapidement mais plusieurs de ses membres étaient froids et durs comme du marbre. Je devais me dépêcher.

Je vis enfin le panneau m'indiquant que j'étais au Canada. Je soufflai, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une cabane abandonnée et y installer la jeune fille.

J'aperçus au loin une forêt, je m'y engouffrai. Tout en conduisant, je vérifiai par le rétroviseur si tout allait bien pour la future vampire puis je remarquai une vieille cabane. Je m'y dirigeai. Je me garai juste devant puis portai la fille à l'intérieur. Il y avait un tas de paille où je pus la déposer. Je sentis l'odeur d'une rivière, plus bas et j'y partis en courant. Grâce à ma condition, je courais très rapidement, enfin pas aussi rapidement qu'un vampire. Je plongeai dans l'eau et me transformai. Ma longue queue me permettait d'aller très vite et j'attrapai bon nombre de poisson en m'excusant. Je ressortis de l'eau et repris ma forme d'humaine tout en séchant mes vêtements. Je pouvais contrôler l'eau, je pouvais donc la faire s'évaporer, génial, non ?

J'arrivai donc à la cabane et déposai le gibier près du nouveau née. Je m'assis en face puis finit par m'endormir.

Trois jours avaient passé et je sentais que la transformation touchait à sa fin. Le cœur de l'humaine battait à tout rompre, prouvant qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter. Mon ouïe était très fine, plus sensible que celle d'un vampire.

Brusquement, son cœur se stoppa et elle ouvrit les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 2, Renaissance

**Chapitre 2**

**Renaissance**

Elle était magnifique. La nouvelle née avait de courts cheveux bruns attachés en deux petites couettes par des nœuds violets foncés. Son teint blafard faisait ressortir ses lèvres et ses yeux rouge. Elle portait un long débardeur violet foncé avec un petit gilet noir accompagnant un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour aller avec le tout, elle avait des chaussures de la même nuance de violet que le débardeur et un long collier.

Je me dis qu'il fallait lui trouver d'autres vêtements et la faire changer de coiffure. Ses parents devaient s'inquiéter pour elle, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Je levais doucement le doigt et lui dis :

« Bois. »

Elle suivit du regard mon doigt et vit le tas de poisson. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à vitesse vampirique sur le gibier et bu tout leur sang. Je ne pus me résoudre à la regarder. Cela me faisait mal, ces poissons avaient une famille, je les rencontrerais peut-être un jour et je ne voulais pas voir leur tristesse.

Quand j'entendis qu'elle avait terminé, je la regardai dans les yeux et d'une voix douce lui demanda :

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et toi ?

_Alix Barkls.

_Alors, Alix, je vais te demander une chose, est-ce que t'as gorge te brûle ?

_Un peu mais c'est supportable. »

Je soupirai. Bon, elle ne va pas essayer de me manger. Enfin, j'espérais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle alors qu'elle regardait tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis, elle me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

_Je vois que tu as remarqué ces changements. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais tu n'es plus humaine.

_Quoi ?!

_Tu es une vampire.

_Tu rigoles ?!

_Si j'avais un miroir, tu verrais que tes yeux sont rouges. »

Après plusieurs minutes d'argumentations, Alix finit par me croire. Nous fîmes connaissance et j'appris qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans et qu'elle sortait d'un bar ivre parce que son copain l'avait plaqué. Brusquement, un mec était apparu et l'avait mordu puis avait soudainement disparu.

Quand la nuit tomba, j'emmenais Alix faire un tour dehors et lui apprendre à chasser bien que je n'étais pas une experte. Je ne LES avais jamais vus chasser après tout. Je lui avais prêté des vêtements que j'avais amenés. Nous avions décidé qu'au moment où sa soif pourrait être contrôlée, je l'emmènerais chez le coiffeur et on irait s'acheter des vêtements.

Demain matin, je devais aller m'inscrire au lycée du coin puis trouver un emploi à mi-temps. La nuit, Alix irait chasser pendant que je dormirais. Ensuite quand on aurait amassé assez d'argent, on s'achèterait un petit appartement. Je m'endormis sur la paille aux côtés d'Alix alors que celle-ci me souriait.

Quand le réveil de mon téléphone sonna, Alix me secoua doucement tout en m'appelant. J'ouvris les yeux et baillai. Je me relevai puis m'étirai. Je regardai l'heure, il était neuf heures. Je m'habillai rapidement d'un jean et d'un pull gris avec mes converses noirs. Je dis au revoir à la nouvelle née puis sortit de la cabane. Je pris ma camionnette et partit pour rejoindre la route. Je me guidai grâce aux panneaux et finit par trouver le lycée. Nous étions dimanche alors il n'y avait pas un chat. J'allais chercher un dossier d'inscription au secrétariat, le remplit puis le donnai à la secrétaire qui me disait que si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes après, il n'y aurait eu personne. Je lui demandai si je pouvais commencer les cours dès demain. Elle me répondit que oui, il faudrait juste que je vienne plus tôt pour récupérer les livres de cours. Je partis et m'arrêtai devant une agence immobilière et trouvai un petit appartement qui m'avait l'air assez sympathique. Je continuai à marcher et allai dans un supermarché, m'acheter de quoi me nourrir pour la journée. Pendant que je me promenai dans les rues, je vis une annonce, une bibliothèque cherchait quelqu'un pour divers travaux. Je ne me fis pas prier et me rendit donc à la bibliothèque. En arrivant, une vieille dame m'accueillit avec un sourire doux, que je ne pus malheureusement pas lui rendre. Je me présentai donc et lui demandai si elle était toujours à la recherche d'une personne. Et elle me répondit :

« Tout à fait ! Je suis beaucoup trop vieille pour ranger tous ces livres. »

Je la questionnai donc pour savoir si elle pouvait m'embaucher. Elle accepta. Puis elle m'expliqua que je commençerai demain dès que j'aurai fini les cours et ce, jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. J'acquiesçai puis pris congé. Je fis le sens inverse de ma promenade puis montai dans ma camionnette pour retourner en forêt. Avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, Alix m'entendit arriver puisqu'elle sortit avec un sourire.

Je lui expliquai donc tout ce que j'avais fait pendant que je mangeai alors qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement. Brusquement, elle me regarda avec un visage songeur. Je lui demandai :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Je me demande, quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais tout pleins de poissons pour moi mais où les as-tu trouvés ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as achetés, ils étaient encore humides. »

Je soupirai puis lui répondis :

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, c'est à toi de découvrir.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Si je te dis la vérité, je disparaîtrais alors que si tu le découvres par toi-même, je ne risquerai rien.

_Compris, je mènerai ma petite enquête. »

Je lui souris. Je l'amenai près du lac où j'avais attrapé les poissons puis nous nous baignâmes. En sortant, nous dûmes faire sécher nos vêtements.

Nous nous habillâmes ensuite puis je vis que le soleil se couchait alors j'expliquai à Alix qu'elle devait faire attention. Je lui dis toutes les règles à suivre. Je lui souhaitai une bonne chasse alors qu'elle me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je programmais le réveil de mon téléphone à six heures et j'allais donc me coucher.

Mon téléphone ne me servit à rien pour me réveiller. En effet, quand le soleil se leva, quelqu'un me sauta dessus en me disant qu'il fallait que je me lève. Je grognais puis je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone et soupirai :

« Alix, il n'est que cinq heures du matin.

_Ba, tu devais pas te lever à cinq ?

_Non, c'était à six.

_Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention.

_Ce n'est rien. Il y a un lac près d'ici, ça te dit d'aller te baigner avec moi ? On a une heure devant nous.

_Ouais ! »

Nous partîmes donc au lac puis nous nous déshabillâmes pour finir en sous-vêtements. Nous sautâmes dans l'eau. Nous jouâmes longtemps puis je me rappelai que je devais aller au lycée. Alix et moi, nous rhabillâmes puis nous retournâmes à la cabane. Je pris mon sac de cours avec toutes les affaires nécessaires puis je partis en disant au revoir à mon amie.

J'arrivai enfin au lycée puis allai au secrétariat pour prendre mon emploi du temps. Je me rendis ensuite au CDI chercher mes livres de cours. Quand je sortis, je vis qu'il faisait gris, j'en fus soulagée. De cette manière, il n'y aura pas de risques qu'Alix se fasse démasquer. Je partis donc le cœur léger en cours de français, j'adorais cette langue. Le cours passa rapidement, je sympathisais avec une fille, qui s'appelait Eva, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Angela, autant dans la manière d'être que dans le physique. Mais cela ne me gênait pas comme je le pensais, elle aurait dû me rappeler LUI alors que ça ne me faisait rien. Je soufflai, j'aurai dû partir depuis longtemps, comme ça, je n'aurais pas passé cinq longues années à me tuer à petit feu. Brusquement, Eva me rappela sur terre :

« Bella ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

_Excuse-moi, je pensais à mon père.

_Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je pense à ma famille mais il faudrait aller au prochain cours.

_J'ai bio, je me stoppai puis repris, j'ai biologie et toi ?

_Pareille ! C'est génial, non ?

_Oui mais on devrait se dépêcher. »

Elle hocha la tête puis nous partîmes en biologie.

Je me rendis compte je ne partageais que la biologie avec Eva, ce qui m'inquiéta énormément. Je serais la plupart du temps toute seule.

Puis l'heure du repas arriva. Eva et moi nous mîmes à une table assez reculée pour pouvoir parler librement. J'appris qu'elle était originaire de cette ville qui s'appelait Brooks dans la région de l'Alberta. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une petite ville, d'après les dires de mon amie. Brusquement, le silence se fit dans la cafétéria puis je tournai mon regard vers l'entrée. Il y avait deux garçons, ils étaient plutôt pas mal. Le premier était grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds mais ce que je pus remarquer étaient ses yeux, ils étaient ors tout comme ceux de son compagnon. Sa peau était pâle et avait l'air dur comme le marbre. Je regardai ensuite le second, il n'était pas aussi grand que le blond, il devait faire environ un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses cheveux bruns lui descendaient en petites boucles jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses yeux et sa peau étaient la même que le blond. Aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait de vampire et à ce que je pouvais voir, ils venaient de chasser, leurs yeux ors étincelaient.

Ils étaient comme EUX. Soudainement, je me rappelai d'Alix, s'ils avaient chassé, ils l'auraient peut-être croisés, merde !

Je demandai son téléphone à Eva en lui sortant une excuse bidon. Heureusement, j'avais laissé mon portable à la cabane. Je composai le numéro et attendit puis elle répondit. Je soufflai de soulagement.

« Bella ? Il y a un problème ?

_Non, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

_Je vais bien. J'ai failli me faire voir par deux mecs mais je me suis cachée dans la cabane et ils ne m'ont pas vu.

_Dieu merci. Je dois te laisser, les cours vont bientôt commencer. A plus.

_Hum, à plus. »

Je raccrochai, remerciai Eva et lui rendit son téléphone. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après que les deux nouveaux arrivants soient arrivés. Nous partîmes en cours, mathématiques et les cours qui suivirent se passèrent bien.

Cependant, quand j'arrivai à ma camionnette pour rentrer, les deux vampires arrivèrent. Ils se mirent devant moi et le brun me demanda :

« T'es au courant ?

_De quoi ?

_Pour nous, rajouta le blond.

_Pour vous ? »

Les deux soupirèrent puis le brun s'enquit, en me fixant dans les yeux :

« Tu parlais avec qui ?

_En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Les garçons eurent l'air surpris. Merde, ne me dites pas qu'il avait un pouvoir et qu'il n'a pas fonctionné sur moi.

Le blond eut un sourire puis dit :

« Tu es très intéressante pour une humaine.

_Eh bien, tu vois, l'humaine, elle t'emmerde.

_Alors ça ne te surprend pas que je t'appelle humaine alors que je devais être de la même espèce que toi ?

_On va arrêter de jouer, j'en ai marre. Ok, je sais que vous êtes des vampires.

_Ba voilà quand tu veux, sourit le vampire brun. »

Ils voulurent savoir comment j'avais su leur secret mais je leur disais que cela ne les regardait en rien puis ils voulurent savoir où j'habitais puisqu'ils avaient entendu ma conversation. Je leurs répondis que je devais aller travailler alors ce serait gentil qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Malheureusement, ils firent le contraire, ils me suivirent à la bibliothèque. Ils firent mine de lire pendant que je travaillais. La vieille dame, Mme Marks, me dit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je sortis donc et vit que les deux vampires m'attendaient près de ma camionnette. Je les ignorais et allai au supermarché du coin à pied. Je m'achetai un sandwich puis montai dans mon véhicule. Je vis depuis mes rétroviseurs qu'ils me suivaient avec leur Audi blanche. Quand j'arrivai près de la cabane, je me garai et attendit que ces messieurs daignent descendre de leur limousine. Alix arriva en grognant se positionnant devant moi mais je la rassurai.

Le blond s'enquit surpris :

« Pourquoi tu traînes avec un vampire, toi ?

_Je l'ai recueilli alors qu'elle était en pleine transformation, expliquai-je. »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Alix restait devant moi.

« Mais, elle ne t'a pas attaqué ? me questionna le brun.

_Je lui avais trouvé du gibier, je le lui ai amené puis je me suis mise le plus loin d'elle. »

Ils avaient l'air étonné. Puis je leur demandai :

« Mais vous êtes qui, d'ailleurs ?

_Je suis Alexandre Miller, dit le brun.

_Et je suis son frère, Christopher Miller, se présenta le blond, et vous deux ?

_Je suis Isabella Swan mais on m'appelle Bella.

_Alix Barkls. »

Le silence s'installa puis Christopher s'enquit :

« Mais vous vivez vraiment dans ce truc ?

_Ba oui, c'est le mieux pour Alix et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un quelconque logement, répondis-je.

_Que diriez-vous de vivre chez nous ? proposa Alexandre. »

Je consultai du regard Alix, moi, je m'en fichais. Elle dû le comprendre car elle haussa les épaules. Je soupirai, si on pouvait avoir une maison.

« D'accord. »

Ils eurent l'air heureux. Puis nous prîmes nos affaires et j'allais monter dans ma camionnette mais Alexandre stoppa mon geste. Il m'expliqua :

« Tu ne sais pas où nous habitons alors je vais conduire.

_Je monte avec Bella, grogna Alix.

_Eh ? Je vais être tout seul ! geignit Christopher.

_On ne peut rien y faire, mon pauvre, soupira Alexandre. »

Nous montâmes donc chacun dans nos voitures respectives puis j'essayai de mémoriser le chemin menant du lycée jusqu'à leur maison. Maison, c'était un euphémisme ! Ce que je voyais devant moi, c'était un manoir ! La façade était blanche alors que le toit était noir, créant un magnifique contraste. Nous entrâmes donc, bien qu'Alix et moi restions en retrait pour regarder l'extérieur du logement. J'avais vraiment bien fait d'accepter, mais bon, IL disait que je n'avais pas d'instinct de survie donc peut-être qu'Alexandre et Christopher allaient me manger. Quand je regardai l'intérieur du manoir, je fus époustouflée. Ce n'était pas le genre de style que l'on attendait des vampires, bien que je n'aurais pas dû être surprise. J'avais déjà visité une maison de vampires, après tout.

Les garçons nous firent visiter leur demeure, ils nous montrèrent les pièces qui vont devenir nos chambres. Puis je m'enquis, inquiète de la réponse :

« Combien doit-on payer de loyer ? »

Les deux me considérèrent pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire puis Christopher me dit :

« Tu n'as rien à payer, tu es une invitée.

_Je ne veux pas vivre à vos dépend, alors dites-moi s'il y a quelque chose. »

Les deux se regardèrent le temps d'une seconde pour ensuite poser leurs yeux sur Alix qui grogna.

« Alors, elle doit devenir une Miller, informa Alexandre.

_Je refuse, le contra la concernée.

_Ce n'est pas pour nous que nous te disons de changer de nom. C'est pour ta famille, si tu viens d'être changée, cela veut dire que l'on te cherche. »

Un silence lourd tomba alors que je m'approchai d'Alix et demanda aux garçons :

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Alix Swan ? Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas Alix.

_Moi ça me va, dit Christopher.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange et apparemment, Alix a confiance en toi, renchérit Alexandre. »

Je tournai mon regard vers la principale concernée qui me fit un grand sourire tout en hochant la tête. Ce qui me démontra son approbation. Elle me prise dans ses bras en me remerciant pour tout ce j'avais fait pour elle. J'eus un sourire et blaguai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu m'abandonnes toute seule contre deux brutes de vampire ?

_Hey ! s'offusquèrent les dits « brutes ». »

Alix se mit à pouffer, me soulageant au passage, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'avait fait cette petite scène triste mais au moins, la faire rire était facile. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Je regardai les deux garçons et leurs sourit. Ils me rendirent mon sourire, en beaucoup plus éclatant, évidemment.

Je regardais Alix et les deux garçons, puis me dit que je n'étais plus seule. Bon, je m'étais encore approchée des créatures surnaturelles mais on n'échappait jamais à sa vraie nature. J'étais une sirène, nom de Dieu ! Comme l'avait dit Jack, je ne me renierai plus jamais même pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Ma vie ne serait plus la même mais au fond, j'avais toujours souhaité finir comme ça.

Enfin, je ne mourrai pas maintenant !


	4. Chapitre 3, Pleine Lune

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps pour poster un chapitre.**_

_**Je ferais tout pour me rattraper !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 3

Pleine Lune

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alix et moi vivions dans la demeure des Miller. Pour ma part, ils me faisaient beaucoup rire. Ce qui me soulageait le plus était le fait qu'ils apprenaient à Alix à contenir sa soif. Moi, je n'étais pas une vampire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire comment faire.

Ce soir, il y avait la pleine lune. Ce serait un gros problème pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous. Pour les sirènes, la pleine lune était dangereuse. Elle pouvait contrôler notre transformation, cela suivait un peu les légendes. C'est-à-dire que si, pendant la pleine lune, j'entrais en contact avec de l'eau, en la buvant par exemple, je deviendrais une sirène devant tout le monde. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas que la nuit de pleine lune que cela le faisait, même pendant la journée avant que la lune n'apparaisse.

Avant, je restais cloitrée dans ma chambre alors il n'y avait pas de problème mais là je n'étais plus seule. Mais le hasard faisait bien les choses, nous étions samedi alors je n'avais pas à avoir peur de me faire coincer au lycée. Et au moins, Alix le découvrirait.

Je me levais du lit puis partis prendre mon petit déjeuner, du lait et des céréales. Puis Alix descendit en parlant avec Christopher, ces deux-là avaient l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, ils seront toujours ensemble parce qu'ils étaient semblables.

Et Alexandre passa devant eux et me salua. Je fis de même.

Après avoir débarrassé, je montai dans ma chambre et partis dans la salle de bain adjacente. C'était une chance que chacun ait sa propre salle de bain ! Je me fis couler un bain puis posai les vêtements que j'avais préparés sur le lavabo. Puis je me glissai dans l'eau et quelques secondes après, je fus une sirène. Ma queue était noire avec des perles de couleurs qui descendaient sur la longueur. Elles étaient soit rouge, soit bleue, soit verte, soit argentée. Pour cacher ma poitrine, j'avais une bande, eh non, pas de coquillage, de la même couleur que ma queue et il y avait des perles assorties à celles de ma queue le long des bordures.

J'étais complètement détendue ne pensant à rien. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Alix qui commença à parler :

« Bella, on va chasser alors ne t'inquiètes, elle me regarda puis resta figée, pas… »

Remarquant que la porte était ouverte, je lui dis :

« Mais ferme la porte ! »

Se rendant compte de ce petit détail, Alix entra rapidement dans la pièce tout en fermant la porte et elle dit aux garçons qui pouvaient nous entendre d'ici :

« M'attendez pas ! Faut que je parle d'un truc avec Bell's ! »

Et je pus entendre, grâce à mon ouïe :

« Ok ! »

Alix s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire puis lâcha :

« Alors c'était ça ton secret.

_Ba ouais, dis-je gênée. »

Un petit silence s'installa, alors que l'on entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, que mon amie brisa rapidement en s'exclamant :

« Trop fort ! Une sirène ! Mais quand je viens te voir au moment tu te laves, tu n'es pas en sirène…

_C'est parce que ce soir, c'est la pleine nuit. C'est comme ça que les sirènes y réagissent.

_Oh, puis elle dût se souvenir de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrées puisqu'elle s'écria, c'est pour ça ! Tu es allée les chercher dans l'eau les poissons ! »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Quand Alix me lâcha enfin pour rejoindre Christopher et Alexandre, je pus sortir de l'eau et me changer.

J'avais eu envie de faire plaisir à Alix et de mettre des vêtements qu'elle qualifiait de « jolie », je l'admettais, c'était jolie mais pas pour moi. Et à chaque fois que je le lui expliquais, elle me répondait que c'était faux. J'avais mis un top lilas avec une jupe noire. Puis je décidai d'ajouter quelques accessoires, comme un bracelet gris clair pour aller avec la boucle de la ceinture de ma jupe et le collier de la même couleur qu'Alexandre et Christopher m'avait offert, il avait une rose au bout. Alix aussi avait un collier, il était noir avec un cœur. Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâchés. Et je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je souris, Alix n'avait pas vraiment tort. Habillée de cette manière, j'étais assez jolie.

Je descendis ensuite puis écris un mot aux trois vampires, leur expliquant que je sortais un peu me dégourdir les jambes.

Je mis mes ballerines lilas qu'Alix m'avait suppliée d'acheter, elle trouvait que ces chaussures m'allait parfaitement bien. Puis je sortis.

Je pris ma camionnette et arrivai en ville. A cause de la pleine lune, j'étais de bonne humeur. Je me promenais en souriant tout en faisant du lèche-vitrine. Puis je vis une boutique de bijoux fantaisistes. J'y entrais et le remarquai.

Il était magnifique, le collier était ras-le-cou avec un trèfle à trois feuilles au centre. Quand je le regardai, il me faisait penser à Alexandre, il n'aimait pas le hasard ou la chance. Il disait que tout était déjà prévu, que la moindre chose était décidée bien avant. Alors un trèfle à trois feuilles ne portait pas chance et je pensais que cela lui irait bien. Et la sonnette du magasin retentit. Je me retournai et vis Alix. Nous surprenant tous, Alix n'était pas du tout attirée par le sang humain. Quand elle nous avait dit qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir résister, Alexandre et Christopher l'avait emmenée dans un supermarché pour faire les courses et tout s'était parfaitement bien passé.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire alors je t'ai suivis grâce à ton odeur. »

Je haussai les épaules et vis le regard d'Alix se diriger vers un collier plus loin. C'était un ras-le-cou aussi, sauf qu'il était marron et qu'à la place du trèfle, il y avait une dent de requin. Je pris mon collier puis celui qu'Alix regardait, allai à la caisse et payai sous les yeux de mon amie. Je lui donnai le sachet contenant son collier.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as achetée ? me demanda-t-elle.

_Tu vas l'offrir à Christopher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut l'air gênée puis hocha la tête. Mais, taquine, elle rétorqua :

« Et toi, alors ? Tu vas offrir ce collier à Alexandre, non ? »

Je haussai la tête en sentant mes joues se chauffer légèrement pour ensuite dire :

« Oui, c'est un cadeau pour le remercier de m'avoir offert ce collier-là. »

Et je montrai mon collier argent. Elle me regarda puis expliqua :

« On va pouvoir faire passer nos cadeaux pour des remerciements. »

J'acquiesçai. Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Alexandre, je le savais.

Avant de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à L'oublier. Mais j'appréciais assez Alexandre pour vouloir lui offrir un cadeau. Enfin, je pensais de la même manière pour Christopher mais Alix était attirée par lui alors je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malentendus.

Je montai dans ma camionnette, suivis par Alix puis je démarrai.

Quand nous arrivâmes, les garçons nous attendaient sur le perron, ils avaient l'air inquiet. Nous sortîmes du véhicule puis mon amie s'enquit :

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

_Te rends-tu compte ?! s'exclama Christopher. Tu as à peine lu le mot de Bella que tu aies partie en courant ! J'ai eu la peur de toute mon existence ! »

Son frère posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le rectifia :

« Ce que veut dire Christopher, c'est que l'on a cru que tu avais senti un humain et que tu avais perdu le contrôle.

_Je suis désolé. »

Je pris le bras d'Alix et rétorqua :

« Mais elle a un cadeau pour se faire pardonner. »

La concernée hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de Christopher et lui tendit le paquet en lui expliquant que c'était pour le remercier du collier de la dernière fois. Quand il eut fini de la remercier. Je donnai mon paquet à Alexandre qui avait un sourire en coin, il avait beau être en coin, ce sourire ne ressemblait pas au SIEN.

Tandis qu'il observait son collier, il me fit un grand sourire pour me remercier. Et il me demanda si je pouvais lui mettre le bijou. Je le pris et lui mis autour du cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, il était vraiment beau. Je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas amoureuse de LUI, j'aurais pu dire qu'Alexandre était plus beau que LUI.

Nous rentrâmes et Christopher proposa un film à Alix. Elle me consulta du regard et je lui dis :

« Je vais monter dans ma chambre alors bon film. »

Je n'écoutais pas la réponse et retournais dans la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le grand lit et fixai le plafond. Mon instinct de sirène me criait de m'éloigner, j'étais entourée de vampires. Il voulait boire mon sang, j'avais une odeur attirante, si j'avais le malheur de saigner devant eux…

Soudainement, je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui toqua à ma porte, je reconnus la voix d'Alexandre :

« Bella ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

_Vas-y. »

Il s'exécuta et me regarda, étendue sur le lit. Je me relevai et lui demandai :

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

_De rien, je voulais juste parler avec toi. Je ne te connais pas du tout.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi une humaine t'intéresse. »

Brusquement, il arriva avec sa vitesse vampirique au niveau de mon lit pour s'y asseoir. Il me prit les mains et affirma :

« Au contraire, tu me résistes et je veux savoir pourquoi.

_Je te résistes ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être une chatte en chaleur, grognai-je. »

Il sourit puis dit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai un don, je peux hypnotiser les gens rien qu'en les regardant dans les yeux. Mais ça ne marche pas sur toi.

_J'ai toujours été imperméable aux dons mentaux, après tout, lui expliquai-je.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_Avant vous trois, j'ai déjà vécu avec des vampires. »

Subitement, Alix et Christopher se trouvèrent dans ma chambre, je sursautai.

« Nom de Dieu ! Vous deux, faites un peu attention à mon cœur.

_Désolé. »

Mon amie se positionna à côté de moi puis me demanda :

« Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, à toi maintenant. »

Je hochai la tête et commençai :

« Je vivais avec ma mère à Phoenix, en Arizona. Mais je suis partie à Forks vivre avec mon père. Quand j'y suis arrivée, je les ai rencontrés au lycée. Ils avaient une peau blanche, des yeux or et ils restaient entre eux. On m'avait dit qui ils étaient, les enfants adoptifs d'un docteur. D'après les potins, ils étaient tous en couple sauf un, je fis un pauvre sourire retenant mes larmes. »

Je soufflai et continuai mon histoire en évitant de prononcer LEUR prénom, ce qu'ils remarquèrent tous. Je parlais du base-ball, de James, Laurent et surtout Victoria, je dû donc avouer pourquoi j'étais partie de Forks. Mais après avoir parlé du moment où IL m'abandonnait je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Alix le vit et me dit :

« Bella ! C'est de l'eau !

_De l'eau ? s'enquirent Alexandre et Christopher. »

Je soufflai un vague « Merde » quand je sentis ma transformation. J'entendis les hoquets de surprise des garçons. Quand la fin arriva, je n'osais pas regarder les deux vampires qui ne disaient rien.

« Une sirène ? chuchota Alexandre.

_C'est pour ça qu'elle te résiste ! Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est tout ! s'exclama avec un grand sourire son frère. »

Le brun continuait de me fixer puis fit un mince sourire :

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale.

_Vous n'allez pas me virer de la maison ou me manger, au moins ? m'enquis-je.

_Comme si on allait faire cela, répondirent en chœur les deux frères.

_Merci…

_Mais maintenant, comment tu fais pour redevenir humaine ? me questionna Christopher.

_En une seconde, c'est fait. »

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. Quand je rouvris les yeux, tous eurent l'air surpris, Alix y compris, mes yeux avaient dû virer au rouge. J'utilisai un de mes pouvoirs, le feu, je fis s'évaporer l'eau qui se trouvait sur mon corps. Puis quelques secondes après, j'étais de nouveau humaine.

Je regardai l'heure puis vit qu'il était dix-sept heures, cela passait vite quand tu racontais ta vie. Et Alix s'écria ensuite :

« La prochaine fois, c'est vous deux qui nous raconterez votre histoire.

_Bien, répondirent-ils en même temps. »

Christopher et Alix partirent tout en parlant, ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Quant à Alexandre, il restait là.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_J'aimerai te connaître d'avantage. Christopher s'entend vraiment bien avec Alix. Je souhaiterai être proche de toi et en plus, tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier, non ? »

Je fis un mince sourire tandis que je hochai la tête.

Nous nous mîmes à parler de tout. A la fin, Alexandre me parla de sa vie humaine puis de sa transformation. Il était sorti avec une vampire en connaissance de cause mais elle l'avait quitté pour aller avec un de ses semblables. Les Volturi auraient eu vent comme quoi un humain était au courant de leur secret. Un Volturi l'aurait transformé, et ce Volturi était Christopher, son frère qui avait disparu il y avait quelques mois. J'avais découvert que Christopher pouvait effacer et contrôler la mémoire des personnes. Au début, Christopher avait voulu juste modifier la mémoire de son frère pour éviter qu'il ne souffre mais Aro n'en avait pas tenu compte et l'avait menacé. C'était la transformation ou la mort.

Au fond, Alexandre et moi étions semblables. Il avait été abandonné mais s'en était remis. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être en faire autant.

Alors que je racontais une anecdote sur mon enfance, je la sentis. Cette envie. Je me relevai brusquement et partis en courant, avec ma vitesse surhumaine, dans la cuisine sous les yeux de Christopher, d'Alix et d'Alexandre qui venait de descendre. Arrivée à la cuisine, je me jetais sur une bouteille d'eau, pris une paille et la mise à l'intérieur pour boire. En quelques secondes, je l'avais vidée. Je regardai par la fenêtre, la lune montait dans le ciel, il était temps. Je dis aux autres que je devais y aller mais les deux frères ne comprirent pas. Je rajoutai donc :

« La lune m'attend.

_T'inquiètes, je vais leur expliquer, me rassura Alix avec un clin d'œil. »

Je hochai la tête et partis. Je sentais l'odeur de l'eau, il y avait un lac, il était grand, je le savais. Quand j'y parvins, je n'attendis pas, je me jetai dans l'eau. Au moment où ma tête sortit de l'eau, mes sens s'aiguisèrent. Ils dépassaient largement ceux des vampires. J'étais en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau. Je sentais tout ce qu'elle sentait et vice-versa. Je plongeai dans l'eau et explorai tous les recoins. Subitement, je sentis trois odeurs, provenant du dessus mais je me détendis, il s'agissait de ma famille. Je souris, ma famille, cela faisait du bien de le dire. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau, ils sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à cette arrivée.

Alix se déshabilla et finit en maillot de bain alors que les deux garçons l'étaient déjà. Ils me rejoignirent dans l'eau alors qu'Alix m'expliquait :

« On n'allait quand même pas te laisser t'ennuyer cette nuit.

_Merci, soufflai-je. »

Nous passâmes la soirée ici alors que je commençai à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je leur faisais confiance. Je commençai à LES oublier, EUX, dont je pouvais désormais prononcer le nom, les Cullen. Ceux qui avaient détruits cinq années de ma vie mais maintenant, ça n'arrivera plus. J'avais une famille qui n'allait pas m'abandonner, je le savais. Mon instinct de sirène me le disait. Pas comme avec eux, où je me reniais pour qu'ils m'apprécient.

Puis la pleine lune arriva. J'étais une sirène et en tant que telle, je voulais chanter. Je me mis à fredonner un air et chantai une chanson que ma grand-mère m'avait laissée. Elle qui adorait cette langue, le japonais. D'ailleurs, mon grand-père était japonais.___**(Lien sur le profil)**_

« Yoru no kouende namida ga tomara naku naru hitori  
Nayami mo fuan mo kakaekonde umaku ikanai

Kimi kara no meeru de dare mo ga  
Mayou toki ga aru koto shitta no

Amayadori shite kokoro no kasa wo yukkuri hiraite yuku  
Kimi ga iru kara asu wo shinjirareru  
Hora ame ga agatteku

Ganbatte ite mo karamawari bakari sonna toki ni  
Tameiki kazoete dame na jibun umaku ikanai

Kimi ga yoku utatteru kyoku wo  
Futo omoidashi sora wo miageru

Amayadori shite kokoro no kasa wo yukkuri hiraite yuku  
Kimi wo kanjite asu he to fumi daseru  
Hora ame ga agatteku

Mizutamari ni utsuru jibun sukoshi zutsu egao he to kawatteku

Amayadori shite kokoro no kasa wo yukkuri hiraite yuku  
Kimi ga iru kara asu wo shinjirareru  
Hora ame ga agatteku

Ame ga agatteku ame ga agatteku »

Je m'arrêtai en regardant la lune alors que les trois autres avaient fermé les yeux pour m'écouter. Quand je me rendis compte que j'avais chanté devant eux, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Quelle idiote ! Je venais de ma ridiculiser. Mais Christopher me dissuada de penser de cette manière :

« Tu as vraiment une jolie voix.

_C'est clair, je te signale que les vampires entendent tous les moindres petits défauts et je n'en ai entendu aucun, rajouta Alexandre. »

Alix me sourit, je compris qu'elle pensait la même chose. Je baillai puis sentis mes paupières se baisser alors que Christopher demanda :

« Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dormir dans l'eau ? Moi, ça me dérangerait.

_Un truc de sirène, répondit Alix en haussant les épaules. »

Je souris puis m'endormis en posant ma tête sur une épaule, laquelle ? Je ne savais pas mais cette odeur musquée me faisait penser à Alexandre.

_**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le dire !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	5. Chapitre 4, Retrouvailles Epouvantables

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Voici enfin le, peut-être tant attendu, chapitre 4 !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

_**Et je m'excuse, encore une fois, de mon retard.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 4

Retrouvailles Epouvantables

Trois ans avaient passées depuis qu'Alix et moi avions fait connaissance avec Alexandre et Christopher.

Depuis, ce dernier et mon amie sortaient ensemble. Alexandre m'avait avoué, pendant que les concernés chassaient, que son frère lui avait dit que la première fois qu'il avait vu Alix, il avait tout de suite su qu'elle serait sa compagne. Moi, je trouvais ça trop mignon. D'un côté, je l'enviais. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour l'éternité.

Enfin, moi, je n'étais pas immortelle bien que les sirènes vivaient bien plus longtemps que les humains. On vivait deux ou trois siècles de plus que les humains.

Je soufflai et regardai ma montre, sept heures cinquante. Bon, c'était quand ils voulaient les deux-là. En effet, je parlais d'Alix et son copain, ils étaient en train de copuler comme des lapins et s'ils continuaient, on allait être en retard. Oui, madame Alix voulait aller au lycée. Soit, mais qu'elle soit à l'heure, merde quoi !

Alexandre descendit en soupirant puis il leva le ton pour qu'ils se bougent :

« Si vous n'êtes pas descendus dans une minute, Bella et moi, on va au lycée sans vous ! »

Un cri nous répondit. Nous soupirâmes. On allait bien se faire voir si on était en retard, c'était la rentrée. Nous venions d'aménager à Juneau, en Alaska.

« Bon, Alix, Christopher, on part sans vous ! »

Je n'obtins pas de réponse et nous partîmes. Alexandre monta dans sa voiture, son Audi blanche, et je montai côté passager alors qu'il mettait de la musique. J'avais appris qu'il appréciait beaucoup les musiques d'aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas toutes, il avait surtout un faible pour Avril Lavigne. Je ne la connaissais pas, j'étais restée sur Debussy, quand il m'avait fait écouter, j'avais compris pourquoi il aimait ces chansons. Elles étaient entraînantes et nous faisaient tout oublier. Et depuis, nous n'écoutions que ça.

Quand nous arrivâmes, tous se tournèrent vers la voiture. Elle était blanche et était parfaitement bien entretenue, on pourrait dire qu'elle brillait. C'était logique, Alexandre s'en occupait aussi bien que Christopher d'Alix pour la faire monter aux rideaux.

Nous descendîmes et allâmes chercher nos emplois du temps. Nous retournâmes dans la cour et je vis Alix et Christopher qui nous faisait les yeux noirs. Alexandre s'approcha de son frère et lui dit :

« La prochaine fois, faites ça quand vous êtes en train de chasser parce que c'est vraiment horrible.

_Tout à fait d'accord, un peu plus et on aurait été en retard, rajouta-je. »

Ils ne dirent rien mais eurent un sourire mais je n'aimais pas ceci et j'allais leur faire remarquer quand les trois se tournèrent vers un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et les vit.

J'allais beaucoup mieux et je les avais presque oubliés mais il fallait qu'ils reviennent ! Un énorme coup de vent se fit sentir démontrant ma colère. Et Alexandre le remarqua. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et se pencha sur mon oreille et me souffla :

« Ce sont eux ? Les Cullen ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il sourit et me dit :

« Tu es forte et en plus, tu les as oubliés alors il n'y a pas de quoi te sentir mal. »

J'acquiesçai mais je le corrigeai sur un petit détail :

« Je ne suis pas triste, juste en colère. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il eut un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette réaction étrange. Avait-il eut peur que je les abandonne en allant voir les Cullen pour pouvoir les rejoindre ?

« Alors, s'ils viennent te parler, énerve-toi ! s'écria Christopher.

_Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Alix. »

Ensuite, ces deux-là allèrent chercher leur emploi du temps. Je remarquai que j'avais presque tous mes cours en commun avec Alexandre sauf biologie, quelle ironie.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'Alix et Christopher rentraient dans les bâtiments sans nous attendre. Alexandre partit de son côté parce que, justement, j'avais biologie. J'allais dans la salle indiquée et prit une place au fond. Je connaissais le programme alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur et quelqu'un arriva à sa suite.

Je me figeai, c'était elle ! Celle qui avait dit être ma meilleure amie, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû m'abandonner, Alice Cullen.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquée tout en essayant de me détendre, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait une tempête à cause de mes pouvoirs de sirène. Je fredonnais mentalement une chanson ce qui réussit à me détendre. Puis quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés, elle, Alice se tourna vers moi et eut l'air surprise.

Elle toucha mon épaule et s'enquit :

« Bella ? »

D'un coup de main, je retirai sa main de mon épaule et lui dis :

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

_Eh ? Mais…

_Ne me parle pas. »

Puis je me tournai pour couper court à la discussion. Je fermai les yeux et essaya de calmer ma colère. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve…

Le premier cours se termina et je sortis la première pour rejoindre Alexandre au cours de littérature. Il attendait devant la salle puis me vit et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

_Hein ? J'étais sûre que ça ne se voyait pas.

_Je te connais, je peux le voir.

_J'étais à côté d'Alice en biologie.

_Tu ne l'as pas tuée, j'espère. Je ne voudrai pas qu'Aro pleure la perte d'un vampire. »

Je souris et secouai la tête en lui racontant ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Nous entrâmes en classe et je vis au fond, Alix et Christopher. Nous assîmes devant eux puis nous discutâmes quand je vis deux têtes blondes arriver et s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de nous. Rosalie et Jasper Hale, les deux vampires que je détestais le moins, ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé alors ça ne me faisait pas mal qu'ils partent.

Le cours débuta alors que je sentais leur regard. Alexandre me fixa et je lui dis :

« Merci. »

Je l'avais remercié pour s'être mit à la place de droite, il se positionnait entre les Hale et moi. Il me sourit. Après, nous écoutâmes ce que disaient Christopher et Alix mais je m'arrêtai quand les choses commençaient à être un peu trop…intimes.

Je finis donc par suivre le cours, je le connaissais déjà alors c'était un peu ennuyant d'y aller. Pourquoi devais-je rester en terminal ? Parce qu'à partir de dix-huit ans, les sirènes arrêtaient de vieillir. Dans l'âge des sirènes, dix-huit signifiait la majorité, nous atteignions l'apogée de notre puissance. C'est pourquoi je ne contrôlais pas encore mes pouvoirs, cela ne faisait que huit ans que je les avais après tout.

La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levai, rangeai mes livres puis attendit qu'Alix et Christopher aient terminés leur film X audio. Mais comme je l'avais deviné, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je me mis devant et leur dis :

« Vous avez fini, oui ?!

_Mais ! S'écria Alix.

_Alix, il y a des chambres pour ça et dans un lycée il n'y en pas.

_Et alors ? On peut toujours s'en créer, rétorqua Christopher.

_Toi, tu te la boucles. »

Il restait figé, faisant semblant d'être blessé. Je soupirai et continuai :

« Tu as voulu aller au lycée alors assume en respectant les règles et ce genre de comportant est interdit. »

Elle souffla un « compris » puis se leva, vite suivit par son petit-ami. Quand nous sortîmes, Alexandre me félicita :

« Bien joué ! T'as réussi à les décoller.

_Je suis assez fière de moi, souris-je. »

Nous allâmes au prochain cours, mathématiques. Cette fois, Alix et Christopher n'étaient pas avec nous. Nous nous installâmes et je ne vis aucun Cullen. Je soupirai, au moins, je n'aurais pas à contrôler ma colère.

Les cours qui suivirent se passèrent sans problème, aucune personne indésirable ne se trouvait dans la même salle que moi.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, nous rejoignîmes les deux amoureux à l'extérieur. Il faisait gris mais le temps était agréable. Nous nous attablâmes à une table, je sortis mon déjeuner alors que les autres discutaient. Je m'y étais peut-être habituée mais manger sous les yeux de trois vampires étaient assez déconcertant. Après que j'eusse finis mon repas, je me mis à suivre la conversation. Brusquement, un ténor interrompit le débat :

« Bella ? »

Je me figeai, essayant de contrôler mes émotions puis me retournai, je vis au passage qu'Alix se concentrait :

« Quoi ?

_C'est vraiment toi ? s'enquit Emmett avec le sourire. »

Je me levai puis soupirai :

« Mais, non, c'est le père Noël. »

Il s'approcha de moi avec l'attention de me prendre dans ses bras mais je m'écartai et lui dis :

« Ne me touche pas !

_Mais Bell's…

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Alix en se levant. »

Elle vint se placer à mes côtés comme son compagnon alors qu'Alexandre en faisait autant. Je regardai Edward dans les yeux alors qu'il ne disait rien. Comme personne ne voulait parler, je me décidai à commencer :

« Bon, vous avez vu que je ne voulais pas sauter dans vos bras, vous pouvez partir ?

_Bella…souffla dépitée Alice.

_Que fais-tu ici ? me questionna l'homme que j'avais aimé autrefois. »

Je ne dis rien et Alexandre comprit, je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole. Alors il le fit à ma place :

« Tu es Edward ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il eut un sourire :

« Eh bien, grâce à toi, Bella a dû abandonner sa famille pour les empêcher de se faire manger par une certaine vampire rousse qui veut se venger. »

Ils eurent tous l'air surpris.

« Victoria ?! s'écria Edward.

_Et elle a eu de la chance, un autre a essayé de l'avoir avant. Mais les loups étaient là, eux, rajouta-il en appuyant sur le « eux ». »

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide puisque personne ne répondit.

J'inspirai, expirai profondément ce qui attira l'attention de tous. Alix se mit devant moi, m'empêchant de tous les voir puis elle me dit :

« Hey, ma belle, calme-toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un meurtre arrive, rit elle. »

Je fis un mince sourire. Puis Alexandre me prit la main, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre, il y était toujours parvenu. Apparemment, cela énerva Edward puisqu'il grogna. Christopher se positionna devant nous tous et grogna à son tour :

« Essaye une fois de toucher un membre de ma famille et tu es un homme mort.

_Il n'a aucun droit de la toucher !

_Ah oui ? Qui était là quand tu es partie ? m'écriai-je. »

Il se figea puis je repris alors que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder :

« Qui était là quand j'avais des cauchemars de toi ?! Qui était là quand j'avais failli me faire tuer ?! Qui m'a empêché de me suicider ?! Hein ?! Tu n'as jamais été à mes côtés et tu te permets de donner des ordres à une des personnes qui m'a sauvé ?! D'où as-tu ce droit ?! »

Je me mis à pleurer puis une énorme averse se déversa, mais bizarrement, elle ne tombait que sur les Cullen. Comme pour leurs signifier que tout était de leur faute. Je me mis à gémir, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je soufflai. Et je tombai à genoux. Alexandre me porta comme une princesse et m'appela. J'arrivai à articuler :

« N'y…arrive…plus. »

Il eut l'air de comprendre puis partit vers notre lac alors que les Cullen essayaient de le suivre. Mais Alix et Christopher se placèrent derrière nous. Je vis Alix utiliser un de ses pouvoirs, son bouclier physique qui les repoussa le plus loin possible alors que Christopher utilisa un pouvoir qu'il avait découvert il y a un an, la synopsie. Qu'était-ce donc ? Eh bien, pour les humains, on parlait de synesthésie, le fait d'associer des sensations à un domaine. Par exemple, quelqu'un étant atteint de synesthésie pouvait associer le chiffre cinq avec une couleur. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait Christopher. Je l'entendis faire reculer Alix derrière lui puis clairement il s'écria :

« Numéro 1 ! Violet le Cauchemar ! »

Puis brusquement, Emmett qui avait voulu se jeter sur lui finit au sol en se tenant le crâne :

« R-Rose… »

Cette dernière accourra à ses côtés et lui demandait si tout allait bien. Et Christopher dit :

« C'est mon don qui lui fait ça. Il fait juste des cauchemars, j'aurais pu faire bien pire. Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui, laissez Bella tranquille.

_Pourquoi ? s'enquit d'une petite voix Rosalie en serrant son mari dans ses bras. »

Alix lui fit un doux sourire :

« Je suis désolé que Christopher ait fait ça à ton mari mais il a brisé Bella comme l'a fait Alice et Edward. C'est vrai que ce sont ces deux-là qui devraient payer mais vous êtes tous en partie responsable. »

Mais je n'entendis plus rien et je perdis conscience.

_**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**_

_**Espérons que oui !**_

_**Bella est complètement énervée, j'ai vraiment adoré la mettre dans cet état :p**_

_**Est-ce que vous aussi, vous avez aimés la voir dans tous ses états ? )**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	6. Chapitre 5, De leur Côté

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

**Chapitre 5**

**De leur Côté**

« Pourquoi ? s'enquit Rosalie en serrant Emmett dans ses bras. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile, elle qui était si mauvaise et froide…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en direction de la forêt où ce garçon avait pris ma Bella dans ses bras telle une princesse. Alors, elle m'avait vraiment écouté, elle m'avait oublié, refait sa vie bien qu'elle était toujours entourée de vampires. Et ces derniers avaient l'air de tenir à elle. Le pire, était le fait que je ne pouvais lire les pensées d'aucuns de ses vampires. Ceci était vraiment irritable, je voulais savoir qui était ce garçon pour ma Bella, était-ce son nouvel amant ? Cette jeune fille, était-elle sa nouvelle meilleure amie ? Et cet autre garçon, était-il son nouveau grand-frère ?

Quand je l'avais vu, j'avais été ravi, j'avais voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle. Mais j'étais entrée dans la tête d'Alice au moment où celle-ci parlait à Bella. Mon amour l'avait rejetée, elle avait changée.

Puis la femelle dit, avec un doux sourire :

« Je suis désolé que Christopher ait fait ça à ton mari mais il a brisé Bella comme l'a fait Alice et Edward. C'est vrai que ce sont ces deux-là qui devraient payer mais vous êtes tous en partie responsable. »

Comment en savait-elle autant ? Alors, Bella s'était confiée à elle ? Et si, comme disait la femelle, nous avions brisé Bella ? Je pensais que partir ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique…

Je m'avançai, me mettant devant Emmett et sa femme. Puis m'écriai :

« Arrête, Emmett n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui les ai forcés à partir. »

Celui qui faisait du mal à mon frère et me regarda avec des yeux haineux :

« Vous n'êtes pas parti, vous l'avez abandonné ! Elle s'est sentie mal aimée, elle a même essayé de se suicider, il souffla, par deux fois ! »

Je hochai la tête en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être horrifié. Bella avait essayé de se suicider deux fois ?!

« C'est pourquoi, c'est de ma faute. Et j'en assume la conséquence. »

Soudainement, la pluie se stoppa mais les nuages gris restèrent.

Emmett arrêta de gémir puis brusquement, le blond dit en me fixant :

« Numéro 5 ! Vert l'Ecartèlement.

_Christopher ! s'écria sa compagne. »

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mes membres s'étirer et je me retenais de hurler. La pause déjeuner avait sonné depuis un moment mais il ne fallait pas que je hurle. Je pourrais attirer l'attention.

Brusquement, je perdis mes deux bras. Je sentais qu'une de mes jambes était sur le point de s'arracher quand j'entendis sa douce voix :

« S'il te plaît, Christopher arrête.

_Mais, Bella…

_Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux ma vengeance, sourit-elle. »

Il eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose puisqu'un sourire apparut alors que les deux autres vampires souriaient à leur tour. Je n'aimais pas ça mais je le méritais. Puis Bella s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton dans sa main. Et elle me souffla :

« Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu me protéger ?

_Je voulais te protéger de ma nature.

_Ah oui ? Et tu as vu où m'a mené ? Enfin, je peux te remercier, grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé une véritable famille.

_Mais si ça continuait, Jasper aurait… »

Les yeux de Bella tournèrent au rouge puis elle haussa le ton :

« Ne fais pas porter le fardeau à Jasper ! Tu savais qu'il avait dû mal à se contrôler. Et qui m'a poussée contre une table en verre ? Jasper, peut-être ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Elle avait raison, Jasper était imprévisible sur le sang. Mais je n'en avais pas tenu compte, je voulais juste qu'elle ait une fête d'anniversaire.

Ensuite, Bella fit dériver ses yeux sur les parties de mon corps. Elle se releva et prit mon bras droit. Elle le remit à sa place contre mon corps et ses yeux tournèrent aux bleus turquoise. Je sentis un picotement et je remarquai que je pouvais de nouveau utiliser ce bras. Et elle refit la même chose à mon autre bras. Je me relevais doucement et regardai, éberlué, mes bras qui fonctionnaient parfaitement bien. Je voulus remercier ma Bella mais elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres vampires, enfin, sa famille. Quand elle se retourna, son regard froid nous jaugea. Et elle dit :

« Dorénavant, n'essayez plus de faire ami-ami avec moi, vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Vous ne l'avez jamais été.

_Bella ! s'écria Alice choquée.

_C'est triste, tu ne l'as pas vu ? sourit le vampire qui avait porté ma, enfin, Bella. »

Personne ne répondit puis la femelle dit à Bella :

« Bella, il vaudrait mieux rentrer. La lune va bientôt se montrer. »

La concernée hocha la tête et tous disparurent. Quant à nous, nous préférâmes rentrer à notre villa. Esmée nous accueillit avec un grand sourire auquel personne ne répondit. Elle eut l'air surprise :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_On a retrouvé Bella, répondit Rosalie en tenant fermement la main d'Emmett.

_Eh bien ? N'est-ce pas une magnifique nouvelle ? »

Esmée avait vraiment l'air heureuse, je me décidai à remplacer Rosalie.

« Bella ne veut plus être avec nous. Elle nous déteste.

_Quoi ?! »

Elle eut l'air profondément choqué. Elle restait figée. Jasper s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Brusquement, elle explosa en sanglot, elle répétait inlassablement :

« Pourquoi ?! Ma fille ! Ma fille ! »

Je fermai les yeux et sortit de la villa. Tout ça était de ma faute. Je l'avais brisé et j'avais récolté ce que j'avais semé. J'avais juste voulu la protéger mais j'avais fait le contraire. Elle avait été en danger et le pire était qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

Je m'engouffrais dans la forêt et défonça quelques arbres. J'étais à la fois désespéré et énervé. Désespéré, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir et énervé par ma bêtise ! Si j'avais été ne serait-ce qu'un instant lucide, j'aurais tout de suite compris la bêtise que je faisais en voulant abandonner Bella. J'avais tout détruis, je l'avais brisée. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Je le méritais. Elle avait retrouvé le bonheur. Moi, je l'avais perdu pour l'éternité. Au pire, j'irai voir les Volturi pour qu'ils me tuent. Brusquement, Alice arriva devant moi en s'écriant :

« Je t'interdis de faire ça !

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher de me libérer ? J'ai perdu mon âme-sœur.

_Elle n'est pas ton âme-sœur ! »

Je me tournais rapidement vers elle et lui demandai :

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_Les vampires sentent ce genre de chose. Je peux voir qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont des âme-sœurs. Pareil pour Esmée et Carlisle. Mais toi et Bella n'êtes pas des âme-sœurs.

_Et alors ? Cela fait un siècle que je suis vampire et cela fait un siècle que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux. Jusqu'à Bella. Elle a illuminé ma vie. »

Alice eut l'air peiné, s'approcha de moi et me gifla si fort que je fus projeté contre un arbre qui se brisa ensuite.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas le voir ?! Ton âme-sœur est déjà devant toi ! Tout le monde le sait sauf toi ! Et Jasper souffre à cause de ça !

_Alice, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Mais ouvre les yeux, Edward ! Je suis ton âme-sœur !

_Quoi ?! »

Alice se jeta sur moi et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Au lieu de la repousser, je répondis au baiser. Il était si électrisant. Les baisers avec Bella étaient doux, voluptueux, j'adorais ses baisers. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec Alice, j'étais fait pour être avec elle. Bella était mon premier amour. Alice était mon âme-sœur.

On se sépara mais je collai mes lèvres à celles de mon âme-sœur. J'étais heureux.

Brusquement, une branche craqua. Nous nous séparâmes pour voir qui était là. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Bella eut un sourire dédaigneux et s'écria :

« Regardez-moi qui voilà. L'homme qui jurait m'aimer plus que tout au monde ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

_Bella, écoute, Edward et moi sommes…

_Ame-sœur, je sais.

_Quoi ? »

Nous fûmes tous les deux surpris. D'où le savait-elle ?

Elle dû voir notre incompréhension puisqu'elle dit :

« Ca se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure ! »

Subitement, elle leva ses yeux vers la lune qui commençait apparaître. Nous n'étions qu'en après-midi et pourtant, la lune montait déjà dans le ciel. Alice sursauta, je ne compris pourquoi qu'au moment où elle me dit :

« Ses yeux… »

Je regardais donc ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient bleus turquoises. Cela faisait comme au lycée, ses yeux avaient été rouges. D'une voix douce, je m'enquis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus turquoise sur nous et en souriant, elle dit :

« Certainement pas humaine, déjà.

_Je ne te vois plus dans mes visions.

_C'est parce que j'ai arrêté de renier ma véritable nature. »

On ne put lui poser d'autres questions que Bella disparut. Alice voulut la suivre mais je la retins. « Nous ne sommes plus sa famille. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que sa nouvelle famille est au courant.

_C'est exactement ce que je me disais. »

On se regarda pendant un moment avant que l'on ne s'embrasse. Après nous retournâmes à la villa main dans la main. Jasper m'accueillit et vit nos mains. Mince, j'avais oublié Jasper !

Ce dernier me sourit et dit :

« J'espère que tu la rendras heureuse.

_Je ferais tout pour ce faire. »

Il acquiesça et partit de la villa. Esmée qui était toujours inconsolable, sanglotait dans les bras de Rosalie. Cependant, quand elle nous vit, elle nous fit un petit sourire en soufflant :

« Enfin. »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Ensuite, Alice à Rosalie qu'elle pouvait aller avec Emmett, il était encore choqué des cauchemars qu'il avait faits. Alice et moi, nous mîmes chacun à côté d'Esmée et nous essayâmes de la consoler.

Plusieurs heures passèrent quand Carlisle revint de l'hôpital, il fut complètement paniqué en voyant dans quel état était sa femme. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre et fit tout pour la calmer. Alice et moi nous assîmes sur le canapé en nous regardant et je me décidai à lui demander :

« Pourquoi Jasper n'a pas plus réagit que ça ?

_Depuis que l'on t'a connu, nous savions tous les deux que toi et moi étions liés. Jasper n'en a jamais été jaloux, on ne sait jamais vraiment aimé. J'étais juste celle qui l'avait sortit des batailles de territoires. Il m'a alors consolé quand tu as rencontré Bella. Son sang t'attirait alors tu as développé des sentiments pour elle qui m'ont détruite.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et soufflai :

« Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, tout va bien. »

Nous nous fixâmes pendant longtemps. Je m'approchai d'Alice alors qu'elle en faisait autant. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent pour enfin se toucher véritablement. Quand le baiser devint un peu trop langoureux, Emmett s'esclaffa :

« Eh les deux-là, c'est beau l'amour mais ça se fait dans une chambre !

_Emmett, grognai-je. »

En retour, il me sourit puis me dit :

« Je sais que tu m'adores, Eddy chéri. »

Je lui décochai un regard noir alors qu'il se réfugiait dans les bras de sa femme qui secouait la tête. Comment pouvait-elle faire pour le supporter ? Apparemment, elle aussi se le demandait…

Alice se leva et monta les escaliers alors que je la suivais. Elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Je la fermai en entrant. Quand cela fut fait, le lutin se jeta littéralement sur moi alors que je scellai ses lèvres des miennes.

J'étais heureux. Et j'espérai que Jasper, autant que Bella, puisse ressentir le même bonheur que moi.

_**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans la tête de Cullen ?**_

_**Pas trop désagréable ? **_

_**Merci de me laisser des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^ !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


End file.
